During a communication between components of a radio communications system, signals may propagate from a transmitter to a receiver over different transmission paths. The performance of a receiver may depend on useful energy of received signals and/or noise included in these signals.
Mobile communications transceivers, circuits included therein as well as methods for operating such circuits constantly have to be improved. In particular, it is desirable to improve the reception quality and performance of mobile communications transceivers. For these and further reasons there is a need for the present invention.